Viktoria
by Blacklight
Summary: Wie sieht Snapes Vergangenheit aus? Hier erfahrt ihr einen kleinen Teil daraus. Ein kleines Bisschen kitschig, aber nicht sehr... Complete!
1. Zu Anfangs

Vorweg: Meine zweite HP-FF. Also lasst Gnade walten, ja? *bg* Author's Note: Das hier hab ich vor längerer Zeit angefangen und jetzt endlich mal fertig gemacht. Ich denke, alles weitere ergibt sich aus dem Text. Nicht sehr lang, aber ich mag ihn. Wenn ihr auch dann reviewt doch biddöh, biddöh ganz lieb, ja? Oder auch Feedback an blacklightrose@yahoo.de  
  
  
  
  
  
Meine liebe Victoria  
  
Es ist in den letzten Tagen viel passiert. So viel, dass ich dir nicht schreiben konnte. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, denn ich habe geschworen jeden Tag zu schreiben.  
  
Mariah hat mir heute morgen eine Eule geschickt. Sie hat jedoch nicht geschrieben wo sie sich versteckt hält, wie immer. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie verkraftet, was sie durchstehen muss. Sie ist so ein starkes Mädchen und es tut mir jedes Mal weh wenn ich ihr Foto betrachte. Sie meint, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr glauben, aber auf dem Foto, dass sie mir mitgeschickt hat, sah sie schrecklich aus. Ausgemergelt und erschöpft. Einzig deine Augen hat sie. Ebenso grau wie deine. Wie ein tiefer Ozean. Sie war immer so wunderschön. So fröhlich. Es tut weh sie so zu sehen. Sie sieht verletzt aus. Verletzt und einsam.  
  
Sie hat nur geschrieben, dass sie weit entfernt im Ausland ist. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie sehen. Aber es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Sie war so mutig sich gegen Voldemort zu wenden. Sie hatte die Kraft, die ich nie aufbringen konnte. Dafür muss sie jetzt büßen. Für meine Angst sich ihm zu widersetzen. Sie hasst mich. Sie beteuert, dass es nicht so ist, aber ich spüre, dass sie es tut.  
  
Unser Verhältnis ist nicht mehr wie früher. Wir sind nicht mehr Vater und Tochter sondern nur noch entfernte Bekannte. Ich habe sie aus meiner Reichweite verloren und muss eben jetzt dafür büßen.  
  
Du hättest es zu verhindern gewusst. Du hast immer einen Ausweg gefunden.  
  
Sie lebt bei Muggeln. Es ist sehr gefährlich für sie, denn sie dürfen keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Ich weiß, dass sie ein kluges Mädchen ist, aber ich als ihr Vater müsste mich um sie kümmern. Sie ist doch erst 14. Sie ist zu jung um allein zu leben. Zu jung um auf der Flucht zu sein. Ich würde sie so gerne beschützen, aber ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Ich würde sie bloß in noch größere Gefahr bringen.  
  
Es zerstört mich, wenn ich daran denke, das ich zweimal versagt habe. Als Vater und als Ehemann. Ich bin so ein schwacher Mensch. Wen ich das Foto sehe zerreißt es mir die Brust. Ebenso wie es schmerzt dein Foto zu sehen. Du siehst darauf so unbeschreiblich glücklich aus. Es tut weh daran zu denken, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich habe dich zu keiner Zeit verdient.  
  
Ich bin ein gebrochener Mann mit einer vergifteten Seele. Du und Mariah habt immer darunter leiden müssen. Ich hätte es euch nicht antun dürfen. Hätte dir sagen müssen, dass ich ein Todesser war. Ich bereue es so sehr, dass ich es euch niemals gesagt habe. Ich schreibe diese Zeilen jedes Mal aber ich habe das Gefühl nicht in Worte zu fassen, was ich dir angetan habe.  
  
Letzte Nacht hat er mich wieder gerufen. Es tut weh den Mann anzusehen, der euch all das angetan hat. Er hat Verdacht geschöpft. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm noch lange vorspielen kann, dass ich ihm treu ergeben bin. Ich will diese Rolle auch nicht mehr spielen. So viele Menschen habe ich umgebracht um andere zu retten. Es scheint keinen Sinn zu ergeben, dass ich Leben vernichte um Leben zu retten. Es ergibt wohl auch keinen Sinn.  
  
Sie besuchen mich in meinen Träumen. Nacht für Nacht. Und jedes Mal wenn ich ihm folgen musste werden es mehr. Sie besuchen mich und starren mich einfach an. Mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken. Es verletzt mich nicht mehr. Ich weiß dass ich es verdiene. Also gucke ich sie einfach nur an und denke daran, was ich ihnen genommen habe. Es ist schrecklich zu wissen, dass ich es ihnen angetan habe. Aber ich verdiene es nicht Gewissensbisse zu haben.  
  
Du bist nicht unter ihnen. Einerseits bin ich erleichtert das du es nicht bist, andererseits würde ich alles geben um dich auch nur noch einmal zu sehen. Das ist egoistisch, ich weiß.  
  
Bald beginnt das neue Schuljahr. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich diesen Beruf angenommen habe. Ich kann mit Kindern nicht umgehen. Ich habe es schon nicht geschafft Mariah ein guter Vater zu sein. Wie soll ich es da schaffen mit so vielen Kindern zurecht zu kommen?  
  
Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Deine warme Art, deine zarte Haut, deine wunderbar weichen Lippen. Ich liebe dich noch so sehr, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann. Das Leben ohne dich ist schrecklich einsam. Ich wünschte, du würdest wieder zurück zu mir kommen. Aber das ist unmöglich.  
  
Es ist wohl besser so.  
  
Du wärst von dem Mann der ich nun bin erschrocken. Ich bin bloß noch eine kalte Hülle. Ich habe kein Selbstmitleid, weil ich weiß, dass ich keines verdiene. Ich habe mir selbst zuzuschreiben, was aus mir geworden ist. Hätte ich im richtigen Moment angefangen an euch zu denken, wäre all das nicht passiert.  
  
Du wärst immer noch bei mir.  
  
Und nicht in einem Grab.  
  
Das ist alles so falsch! Du gehörst zur Sonne. Zu grünen Wiesen zu Freiheit und zu einem Mann der dich verdient. All das traf nie auf mich zu. Deine ganze Zeit hast du an mich verschwendet. Warum hast du das bloß getan? Ich habe dich doch gar nicht verdient. Ich hätte dir niemals deine Zeit nehmen sollen. Warum habe ich mich ihm nicht gestellt, als er dich umbrachte? Ich hatte zuviel Angst. Angst um Mariah und um mein eigenes dreckiges Leben. Ich hätte sterben sollen. Nicht du. Nicht so.  
  
Er hat dich einfach getötet. Vor Mariah. Warum war ich bloß nicht da? Ich hätte dich versucht zu retten. Er hat mir eine Tochter gelassen, die mich zu recht für das was ich getan habe hasst und mir die einzige Frau genommen, die ich jemals geliebt habe. Die ich immer lieben werde. Warum hat er mich nicht getötet? Ich habe es verdient.  
  
Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Es zerfrisst mich. Ich werde alles tun, damit er niemals wieder jemanden töten kann. Damit er nicht noch mehr Leben zerstört.  
  
Es ist schwer zu gehen wenn er ruft, aber ich werde es für dich und Mariah tun. Es ist die beste Art euer Leid zu rächen. Rache. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr.  
  
Ich werde weiter als Spion arbeiten. Es ist hart Leben retten zu wollen, indem man andere vernichtet. Ich bin ein Mörder geworden.  
  
Und manchmal bin ich froh, dass du nicht mehr hier bist.  
  
Severus 


	2. Später

Author's Note: 1. Hab letztes Mal den Disclaimer vergessen: Also alles nicht meins. Feddich. 2. Ich wollte von Anfang an, dass man die Entwicklung Snapes sieht. Ich hoffe, ich schaff das. Also hier: Teil 2! *tadaa* Ach ja: Grüße an Anna!  
  
  
  
Meine liebe Victoria  
  
Ich weiß langsam gar nicht mehr, was ich hier tue. Geschweige denn, warum.  
  
Du wirst niemals lesen, was ich dir geschrieben habe und du wirst sowieso niemals erfahren, was ich immer noch für dich empfinde.  
  
Deine Seele existiert nicht mehr. Du bist einfach fort. Für immer. Und so sehr ich dich auch vermisse, wirst du nicht wieder kommen.  
  
Aber ich schreibe dir dennoch. Und gerade jetzt würde ich dich brauchen.  
  
Denn du wärst die einzige, die über den Tod von Mariah weinen könnte. Vielleicht habe ich das verlernt, vielleicht konnte ich es aber auch noch nie. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
Vielleicht ist es wegen dem Traum, den ich letzte Nacht hatte.  
  
Dort warst du bei mir. Du warst so schön. Du trugst dieses dünne Nachthemd, welches du auch in unserer Hochzeitsnacht getragen hast. Es hat deinen Körper so wunderbar umspielt, dich noch um so vieles schöner gemacht. Ich habe auf meinem Bett gesessen. Unfähig mich zu bewegen. Du bist auf mich zugegangen, doch dann habe ich mich selbst gesehen, wie ich hinter dir stand. Doch als ich genauer hinsah, merkte ich, dass ich nicht mich sah, sondern nur jemanden in meinem Körper. Einen jungen, liebenden Menschen, der ich niemals war. Ich habe mit angesehen, wie er dich berührt habe. Deine weiche Haut gefühlt hat. Und ich war unfähig meine Augen zu schließen. Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch geliebt hat. Und es hat nicht einmal geschmerzt.  
  
Ich will diesen verdammten Traum vergessen. Du bist tot, verdammt noch mal! Tot! Nichts bringt dich mir mehr zurückt. Egal was ich auch tue. Oder wie oft ich von dir träume.  
  
Ich bringe es kaum über mich zu deinem Grab zu gehen. Was nützt es mir auch? Ob ich es besuche oder nicht: Tot bleibst du ja doch.  
  
So bleibt mir nur Mariah. Auch wenn ich sie ja nicht wirklich habe. Sie leibt weit weg. Ich weiß nicht einmal wo. Sie will es mir wohl einfach nicht sagen. Ich will den Kontakt langsam mit ihr gar nicht mehr. Was bringt das schon? Sie hasst mich ja doch. Ich werde es einfach dabei belassen.  
  
Ich mache meine Arbeit. Ich habe gelernt zu verdrängen. Niemand hier weiß etwas von dir und Mariah. Ich will es auch nicht. Ihr gehört nicht mehr zu meinem leben. Seid gewissermaßen Vergangenheit. Selbst Mariah.  
  
Zu Anfangs hat es sehr weh getan. Denke ich. Aber jetzt berührt mich dein Tod kaum noch. Vielleicht stimmt es, dass jede Wunde verheilt.  
  
Es ist besser so. So kann ich meinen Beruf ausüben. Immer noch den eines Lehrers für Zaubertränke. Ich bin gut darin, das steht außer Frage, doch es ist nicht mehr das selbe wie früher. Ich kann die Schüler nicht ausstehen und sie mich auch nicht. Es ist mir egal. Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich tue was ich tun soll und Dumbledore ist damit zufrieden.  
  
Verdammt, ich hasse diesen Job. Er ist unterbezahlt, ungewürdigt und verhasst. Doch wer würde schon einen ehemaligen Todesser beschäftigen? Ich kenne niemanden. Außer Dumbledore. Und selbst der erkennt nicht, dass ich die beste Qualifizierung habe um Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten.  
  
Ich muss zum Unterricht.  
  
Severus 


	3. Entwicklungen

Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich hier tue. Geschweigedenn, warum.  
  
Ich habe aufgehört, weil ich eingesehen habe, dass sie tot ist. Sie liegt in der Erde, ihr Körper wird von Würmern zefressen und ist kaum noch vorhanden. Sie wird niemals lesen, was ich geschrieben habe.  
  
Sie ist fort. Für immer. Und würde ich sie auch vermissen, sie nicht wieder kommen. Das ist eine Tatsache.  
  
Ich habe mich viel zu lange an der Idee festgehalten, dass ich meine Schuld mindern könnte, indem ihr zu schreiben. Ich habe mich tatsächlich schuldig gefühlt. Warum? Es hat sie niemand gezwungen bei mir zu bleiben. Sie ist selbst in den Tod gerannt. Und ich habe mir etwas von Schuld vorgefaselt. Es war dumm. Ich war ein dummer, junger Mann, der an kindlichen Vorstellung von Liebe festhielt. Von Liebe bis über den Tod hianus.  
  
Bis er Mariah getötet hat. Dabei weiß ich nichtmal, ob sie mir überhaupt etwas bedeutet hat. Ich habe sie ja ohnein nie gesehen.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment habe ich wohl endlich verstanden, dass sie beide tot waren. Strich unter diesen Lebensabschnitt. Und so habe ich aufgehört mich dem Hirngespinst hinzugeben, sie wäre noch bei mir, oder könne lesen, was ich dir schrieb. Ich könnte ihm beinahe dankbar dafür sein, meine Tochter getöten zu haben. Es hat mir diese kindischen Vorstellungen endlich genommen.  
  
Und selbst wenn ich hier Dinge schreiben sollte, die sie verletzt hätten, es ist egal. Sie bist tot und wird es ohnehin niemals erfahren.  
  
Das hier ist doch wirklich pure Zeitverschwendung.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ist es wegen dem Traum, den ich letzte Nacht hatte.  
  
Dort war sie bei mir. Sie trug dieses dünne Nachthemd, welches sie auch in unserer Hochzeitsnachtan hatte.Dieses schreckliche Ding, durch das man fast alles sehen konnte und in dem sie so billig wirkte. Ich habe auf meinem Bett gesessen und war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Dann musste ich mich selbst sehen. Wie ich hinter ihr stand. Ich habe bemerkt, dass nicht ich es war, sondern der Mann, der ich vor 20 Jahren war. Jung und "verliebt". Ich musste mit ansehen, wie ich sie berührt habe. Ihren Körper gefühlt habe. Und ich war unfähig meine Augen zu schließen. Vielleicht wollte ich es ja auch gar nicht. Und dann musste ich mit ansehen, wie wir uns liebten. Auf die kindischste und vrklärteste weise, die man sich nur vorstellen kann.  
  
Ich will diesen verdammten Traum vergessen. Sie ist tot, verdammt noch mal! Tot. Tot. Tot.  
  
Also lass mich in Ruhe. Besuche mich nicht in meinen Träumen. Ich will dich nicht sehen. Nie wieder! Was soll ich denn noch tun, damit du mich endlich in Frieden lässt? Ich gehe nicht zu deinem verdammten Grab, ich kümmere mich nicht um unsere ehemaligen Hochzeitstage, was soll ich denn noch tun, um dir zu zeigen, dass du verschwinden sollst?! Ich will dich nicht mehr!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sie ist nur noch eine Erinnerung. Eine dumme, kleine Erinnerung an ein dummes, kleines Leben. Und dabei soll es bleiben. Ich brauche keine Frau, die mir den Kopf vernebelt und mich daran hindert endlich erwachsen zu werden, wie sie es so viele Jahre getan hat. Ich habe mein geregeltes Leben, was auch gut so ist.  
  
Eine Tochter wäre mir ohnehin nur ein Klotz am Bein. Und eine Frau erst recht. 


End file.
